


Reverse Psychology

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: College Town [7]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually the very first story I wrote for the College Town set. I write them whenever I get plot bunnies as opposed to chronologically, and I never expected to add quite so many stories to the set when I wrote this.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reverse Psychology

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the very first story I wrote for the College Town set. I write them whenever I get plot bunnies as opposed to chronologically, and I never expected to add quite so many stories to the set when I wrote this.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

“So, I had my psych class today.”

Flynn set aside his report to give Yuri his full attention. That casual tone in combination with an interest in talking about school did not bode well. 

Detached amusement looked good on Yuri—it ought to, as he’d had plenty of practice to perfect the way he leaned against Flynn’s desk, smirking ever-so-slightly. Well, Flynn had to admit he was a little prejudiced on the subject. He thought Yuri looked good pretty much all the time.

“Did you learn anything?”

“Oh, yeah. Found out something very interesting.” His smirk widened as he waited for Flynn to take the bait.

“Do tell.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering exactly how much he was going to regret this. Yuri’s expression was caught somewhere between ‘you’ve just done something hilarious’ and ‘I’m going to make you pay.’ Flynn hoped that, whatever it was, it was over with quickly. He had three reports due at the end of the week and they all needed revisions.

“We talked about your little kink.”

“You _what_?” 

The shock had him up out of his seat so fast that it tipped over behind him, clattering to the floor. Whatever he had done to piss Yuri off, it couldn’t have been bad enough to warrant him discussing their sex life with his Human Psychology class. This was going to require some payback.

Yuri actually snickered. “We didn’t talk about you specifically, dumb ass.”

“Oh.” Feeling like an idiot, Flynn righted his chair and sat back down, uncomfortably aware that his face must be red as a tomato. “Good.”

Knowing Flynn hated it, Yuri slid up onto the desk and perched on the edge of it, resting an elbow on his knee and settling his chin in his hand as he smirked at Flynn.

“Apparently, it’s not all that uncommon for the dominant member of a relationship to enjoy watching his partner get off.”

Oh, God. Yuri was going to give him hell over statistics. He sighed.

“You know I consider us equals.”

“Studies say otherwise.”

He was still smiling, which was a good sign. Maybe he was leaning more towards laughing it off rather than picking a fight. It was scary sometimes how easily Yuri could go either way. Flynn watched as he leaned back, stretching. His t-shirt rode up, exposing an inch of skin, and that was all it took for the switch to flip in Flynn’s brain. 

“So, are you going to demonstrate this highly important aspect of psychology for me?” He mirrored Yuri’s posture, draping an arm over the back of his chair as he leaned back, watching him expectantly.

“What, you want me to watch you this time?” Yuri scooted over and propped his feet up on the armrests, trapping Flynn between his legs…which was pretty much right were Flynn wanted to be.

“Not what I meant.”

Reaching out, he ran a finger up Yuri’s fly, relishing the way Yuri’s hips twitched forward, the way he leaned his head back as he drew in a breath and exposed the pale length of his neck. Yuri was already pretty hard. He’d probably been thinking about this all through that class. Flynn wondered how he’d missed it when he came in.

“Would you like me to help you out with that?” He fingered the button on Yuri’s jeans, watching him.

“What do you want, boss?”

“Well, when you put it that way….” He was a little irked by the needling, but not enough to derail where things were headed. Smiling, he withdrew his hand. “Why don’t you go ahead and take care of it yourself?”

In a second, Yuri’s jeans were open and Flynn stared appreciatively for the scant few moments his hands were occupied with a bottle of apple flavored lube. He hoped that little discussion had taken place near the end of class, otherwise Yuri would have had a very uncomfortable time waiting out the lecture.

Yuri had graceful, delicate-looking hands, although Flynn knew the calluses that padded his fingertips and palms, knew the strength Yuri could channel into blows. He watched as Yuri stroked himself with those nimble fingers, going more slowly than he would have otherwise because he knew how much Flynn enjoyed this. He arched his back, rolling his hips and biting his lip as the pressure built.

Flynn felt his body responding as he drank in the sight of Yuri pleasuring himself. He really was too damn pretty for his own good. Sometimes, Flynn couldn’t believe Yuri had ever agreed to go out with him. He’d never shown much interest in dating before.

Throwing his head back, Yuri let out a shuddering breath, and Flynn had to clench his hands around the seat of his chair to keep from leaping to his feet and kissing all down the line of Yuri’s neck. He groaned a little as his own budding erection rubbed against the confines of his jeans. Yuri was close, he could tell, but he was being unusually leisurely in the way he touched himself, and downright reserved when it came to voicing his pleasure. When Yuri caught Flynn’s eye, he managed a smirk and moaned low and long.

“Tease,’ Flynn accused.

He pulled Yuri’s hand away and licked all the way up his cock, swirling his tongue at the tip in a way that never failed to make Yuri shiver and suck in a sharp breath. More interested now in seeing Yuri satisfied before moving on to the main event than in playing games, Flynn took the length of him into his mouth. Yuri groaned loudly and Flynn could feel the tremors running through him as he held back the urge to thrust his hips forward. Instead, he buried his fingers in Flynn’s hair, urging him on as Flynn coaxed him toward climax with lips and tongue and the occasional scrape of teeth.

In less than a minute, he had Yuri panting and trembling, profanities slipping from his lips between breaths. Flynn wished he could see Yuri, but he’d made his choice to speed things along. Besides, in a few minutes, he’d probably be giving Yuri something to really shout about. He could enjoy all his reactions then.

It wasn’t long before Yuri reached his limit. He came with a drawn-out moan, dragging his fingernails hard across Flynn’s scalp before sagging back against the wall. Flynn gave him ten solid seconds to catch his breath before he stood up, bracing himself on the desk as he leaned in for a kiss.

At first, Yuri’s response wasn’t particularly enthusiastic, but he warmed to Flynn’s attentions quickly, and soon they were kissing in earnest as wandering hands slipped between fabric and skin. They stripped each other shirtless in a rush and dove back into the kiss. Yuri pulled himself forward across the desk, wrapping his legs around Flynn’s waist. He laughed into the kiss as Flynn moaned and ground against him.

“Where’s the lotion?” 

“That was the last of it,” Yuri said between lingering kisses on Flynn’s neck.

“What? I thought you were going to buy more.” Incredulous, Flynn shoved him back.

“Slipped my mind.” He looked way too smug about that.

“What are we supposed to do now?”

“I made jell-o earlier.”

“Yuri, I sincerely hope you aren’t serious. That’s disgusting.”

“Lemony fresh.”

Flynn swatted him. “I’m going to run out and get something intended for this. Stay right there.” He pulled on his shirt on his way out of the room, pausing at the door to shoot Yuri a warning look. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Thankfully, there was a convenience store right across the street from their apartment complex. It was close enough that Flynn could run there faster than he could drive, and he did so, cursing his jeans and Yuri the whole way, and the dawdling woman who jumped in line in front of him for good measure. He was sure the clerk was laughing at him, but he wasn’t really in any state of mind to care.

He hurried back as quickly as he could. The elevator at the front of their building seemed to take forever, and he fought the urge to shift restlessly from foot to foot as he waited. Outside their apartment, he fumbled his keys, wondering why he’d bothered to lock the door on his way out when he was coming right back and Yuri was home, anyway. He had his shirt off before he made the hall, and grinned as he opened the door to his bedroom.

“Where were—Yuri?”

Yuri was sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly. There was a note next to him which Flynn picked up to read.

_Got you to suck me off AND pay for the lube. Who’s the boss now? XD_

“Fuck.”

He’d known he would regret letting Yuri bait him. When it came to Yuri, though, he never did seem to learn.

He took a cold shower, added a tick mark to Yuri’s side of their scoreboard, and went back to work on his reports.


End file.
